Summer Days With Angels
by ninjanerd132
Summary: It's a hot day in Connecticut (Yes it gets very hot) and Gabriel is in the fridge, Cas is in the freezer and Everyone ends up naked somehow. Read to find out more with Destiel and Sabriel. i own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**My first Supernatural story so I hope you guys like it!**

**Ships: Destiel and Sabriel**

**Main ship: Destiel**

* * *

><p>"GABRIEL GETOUT OF THE DAMN FRIDGE!" Dean shouted as he threw the freakin angel out of the fridge that held his cold beer. Sam walked down to see what was happening with his little angel and brother. "What happened this time?" he asked and leaned against the doorway shirtless and with only boxers on. "Well your freakin angel boyfriend keeps getting in the refridgerator because he can't handle the heat! I mean COME ON, even Cas found a solution." Sam rolled his eyes "Dean you know he's in the freezer right?" "WHAT?!" the older brother whipped open the top freezer to find the archangel had turned it into a winter resort with snow and lawn chairs. He made it bigger on the inside like that guy they had met a while back who had a time traveling police box. The only name he gave them was The Doctor and his companion Donna. She was a sassy girl. "Cas please get out of the freezer and return it to normal." he said kindly to his blue eyed archangel. Castiel stepped out sadly into the hot 95 degree weather of Connecticut where they had to stay for a bit because of a case. "Dean it's hot in here. Why can't the hotel have air conditioning?" he asked in his gravely deep voice. Dean just waved him off and flopped down on the couch, "You archangels have the ability to get out of here so why not?" no reply was given at the very true statement.<p>

Gabriel snapped his fingers and his clothes vanished all but white boxers with little angel wings on the butt. "Uh Gabe? What's with the boxers dude?" Sam asked as he checked out the archangel's incredibly fine ass. "Would you prefer I have them off?" he winked, causing the tall moose to go red in embaressment. Sam took Gabriel's hand in his and dragged him to the upper level of the room. This motel was the best they had come across because of nobody being there and the manager letting the two boys have the upper level and lower level of the master room. "Don't make to much noise!" Dean yelled and looked over at his own archangel who was still so innocent that he probably didn't even know about sex yet. Cas was sitting on the counter top swinging his legs with an absent look in his eyes. He eventually looked at Dean and their eyes met for a few moments before Dean got off the couch and attacked Castiel's mouth with his own. The angels eyes bulged out of his head but slowly closed while he kissed the hunter in front of him. Now it was Deans turn to be surprised. They pulled away and rested their foreheads together. "I love you Castiel." the hunter breathed out and Cas pulled away with a frown on his face. Deans heart sank like a rock at the archangel's expression after confessing. "I don't know what this feeling is Dean. My heart is throbbing and I have this flipping feeling in my stomach." Only laughter could be heard upstairs from two little eavsdroppers that needed to give Cas lessons before confessing. "Those bastards. Cas what you're feeling is love! The kind that I just confessed to you!" he cocked his head at the cute angle and Dean couldn't hold it in his pants any longer. "Jesus Christ you son of a bitch." Cas fell backwards onto the counter top as Dean kissed him all over. A moan escaped his lips and he went red but went along with the nice feeling.

Later on after Dean taught Cas how to feel very good in places he didn't know he could feel good in. Sam and Gabriel had long gone out for food so it was safe and non-mind numbing for the younger Whinchster and older archangel. Dean's phone rang and he leaned over, careful not to move Cas from sleeping on his chest. "Hello?" he answered. "_Hey Dean, Gabe and I are at Walmart, want anything?_" "Get me pie Sammy. Just get me some damn pie and DON'T FORGET THIS TIME!" he hung up very violently and hoped his brother would finally manage to get the right pie. That woke Cas up with a start. "Lucifer I got the milk!"he exclaimed and flew up, almost falling off he bed and landing on his bare rump.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so this thought had occured in my head one day and I just typed it up but the second chapter is going to be with Sam and Gabriel while all this goes down with Cas and Dean. I am currently on the 7th season of Spn and it will most likely be finished very soon because sleep is for the weak! ^_^ well i hope you liked it!<strong>


	2. Chappy Duo

**Hello. I am so sorry for this not being up soon, it's literally been like 3 months since I put the first one up. I HAVE A GOOD EXUSE THOUGH! not some crap I give my teachers for turning some essay in late more like, it wasn't letting me update anything so I had to wait a bit to figure that out and then my hinges broke on my laptop so I have duct tape EVERYWHERE! welp i hope you enjoy this, I am happy to say that in my free time I have in fact made it to season 9 of Supernatural and almost caught up fully.**

**I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANYTHING IN THIS (If i did then Jensen, Misha, and Jared would always have their shirts off)**

* * *

><p>Sam and Gabriel walked around the store after hanging up with Dean, "So did they want anything?" Gabe asked and the moose nodded. "Pie." The two men attempted to find the pie isle but for some reason or another always ended up in the candy isle. "Gabe, this isn't even close to where we have to be!" Sam finally exclaimed. The archangel shook is head in denial and picked out a few bags of candy only to have them taken from him. "Sammy why are you taking away my food?" the shorter one whined. Sam only shook his head and sighed while pulling away the very needy and very very unhealthy angel. "God, if you where human you'd have diabetes or be dead already." The tall moose commented when he saw the look in his boyfriends eyes that begged for candy. However Gabriel had though of an idea while Sam was searching for pie and food to last the week. He was going to smuggle all the candy in his coat while the taller one wasn't looking, and then unload it when they got back. It was fool proof.<p>

"Alright so I found the pie and milk." Sam said as Gabriel came out of his trans of unfaulted plans and candy. "So Sammy! What do you think Dean-o and Cassy are doing right now?" the archangel asked with a smirk. The younger Winchester could only grimace at the thought of his brother screwing someone. "Revenge is sweet. Almost like candy." Gabe said as he took Sam's hand in his. They walked past a group of guys and a few girls who were talking. "OMG they're so gay." One of them whispered but not quiet enough for them not to be heard. "I know right. That's not what god would want. Their going to hell." Gabriel was pissed now because they were now butchering his fathers name. Swiftly spinning around he punched the person who was talking, a young boy around 16. "My father would never not want his children to find love because of some dumb asses saying it's not right! I was there when you insects found the bible and got it wrong!" by now he had his archangel blade out and was ready to kill this kid. "Listen dude I don't know who you are! Please don't hurt me!" the kid yelled while his friends stood there in horror. "I am the archangel Gabriel and I will smite you." he said darkly and the lights around the store burst. Behind him Sam was praying to Castiel, "Castiel, I really hope you have your ears on because Gabriel is going insane and I need some help."

"Dean get my coat and underwear." Cas said abruptly and shot out of the bed where he and Dean had been chatting since they got up. "What? Why?" he questioned but did as asked of him. "Sam needs help with Gabriel going off the rails." "I'm coming with you" Dean stated and handed the clothing items to the angel while getting clothes as well. "Fine but hurry up." Cas fastened his coat so nothing was showing and Dean quickly got on a pair of boxers and shorts. "Ready?" Dean nodded his head and they flew off.

Arriving at the store's entrance they noticed that it was completely dark inside and police sirens were close. The duo ran into the store and quickly found Gabriel who was being held back by the younger Winchester with a blade in hand. "Sam let me go! I can kill him!" he struggled but couldn't break away. "No! Come on Castiel hurry up!" he shouted and the angel quickly ran over to them. "I am here Sam. I also brought Dean who wanted to make sure you were safe." The sirens were now outside and officers were coming in through the doors. "No time to chit-chat, let's get out of here!" The older brother exclaimed. In a rush, Castiel took hold of everyone and vanished. People were left watching in question on what had just happened.

They got back to the motel and threw Gabriel into a chair after taking away his blade. "The hell was that for!?" Sam yelled at his boyfriend who only shook his head. "They were talking shit about my fathers word! It's Adam AND Eve not Adam OR Eve." he had him at that one. "Gabe I get that you're mad but trying to kill a kid is no way to deal with things!" Sam yelled and leaned over Gabe, resting his hands on the arm rests. He sighed and looked Gabriel directly in the eyes, "Do you promise me that you won't try to kill innocent people?" the angel nodded reluctantly and looked away. Sam stood up straight and put his hand out to Gabriel which was graciously taken. "Now, do you want to watch a movie?" a smile immediately cracked the shorter's face open as he nodded enthusiastically.


End file.
